A Simple Misunderstanding
by bahjcb
Summary: Unfortunately, Tommy just didn’t get what Kim was trying to say.  Luckily, he had friends to take up the slack.


_In response to a challenge I read about somewhere where you come up with the most implausible explanation for Kim to send Tommy the letter and then make it seem realistic.

* * *

_

Kim figured that by now she should be used to this. It was the fact that she was no longer a Power Ranger that she was lulled into a sense of security.

Sitting in an alternate universe version of Lord Zedd's moon palace, Kim wondered how long it would be before Tommy and the other rangers rescued her. Obviously, it would take them a bit to figure out that she was in another universe, but surely Tommy would figure out she was missing as soon as she missed their weekly phone call.

Coming to that comforting conclusion, Kim settled back and became determined to enjoy comparing this world with her own. As she wasn't scared of her world's Zedd, Kim wasn't feeling any worry about this one.

"My beautiful, beautiful Kimmy," Alt. Zedd said with what he clearly thought was a debonair flair.

While she wasn't scared of him, this behavior did repulse her. Scooting back in her chair to get as far as physically possible from him, Kim declared, "You won't get away with this. Tommy and my friends will save me."

Zedd sighed heavily. "What is it with you heroes that you feel you need to say that every time I challenge you? Obviously, I have already gotten away with it to some extent. You're here, aren't you?"

Despite the fact that he _seemed_ correct, Kim was not going to give up hope just yet and glared defiantly at her captor.

"I suppose you would like to hear how I plan on getting completely away with it."

"No."

Alt. Zedd was not discouraged.

"You are going to write a letter to your Tommy and break up with him."

"Why would I do that?" Kim defiantly asked.

"Because, if you don't I'll send him a mail bomb that will kill him."

"What?" Kim exclaimed.

Zedd smirked, or he would have if he had lips, "You heard me. I think you're stuck, Kimmy."

Glaring, Kim barked out, "Hand over some paper."

* * *

Kim was rather proud of her letter. Alt. Zedd would never suspect any duplicity and there was an encoded messaged to Tommy telling him where she was. She wasn't sure Tommy would understand the code, but Kim was certain he would know there was a secret message and Billy could certainly figure it out.

As days turned in a week, however, Kim was starting to wonder how long it would take before Tommy and the rest of the Zeo Rangers got there. If it weren't for the fact that Alt. Zedd wanted to have a splashy affair to celebrate his victory over the Rangers (any Rangers) she would be (ick) Mrs. Zedd by now.

Tommy was getting a real talking to when he showed up.

When the Rangers did burst in, however, (just before Zedd forced her to say "I do"—the Rangers were really cutting it close) Kim was so relieved that when the battle was over she flung her arms around the Red Ranger with no thought of berating him for being late.

"Sorry it took us so long. It was harder to storm the Moon Base than we thought."

Hearing a voice that was not Tommy's under the Red helmet, Kim quickly released him and stepped back.

Seeing that Kim was freaking out, the Red Ranger quickly whipped his helmet off.

Once again, Kim stepped back in surprise.

"Billy? I thought you weren't a Ranger anymore."

"Well, I let Tommy have my Blue Crystal. He wasn't able to go on the Zeo Quest because we re-aged him. Tommy was the best fighter we had, though, so I gave our leader my crystal because it was really my fault he couldn't go on the quest."

By now, the Blue Ranger had removed his helmet. It was Tommy alright, but with a short, spiky haircut.

"Come on, Billy, you didn't know I wouldn't be able to go on the quest and we needed someone able to fight off the monsters until help arrived."

"But, why are you the Red Ranger?" Kim asked Billy in confusion.

"Oh, Rocky hurt his back and I'm replacing him until he gets back on his feet."

More confused than ever, Kim looked around at the other Zeo Rangers who had also removed their helmets. Adam was standing in green. A young woman she'd only seen in photos—Tanya—was in yellow. In pink, however, was…her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kim said, "You're this universe's Power Rangers."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, once again taking over as leader. "Over there in Orange is our mentor, Zordon. He's a wizard and will be able to send you back to your universe."

Kim looked over at the Asian man in surprise. It was odd to see Zordon as anything other than a disembodied head.

"I won't be able to return you to when you left," Zordon apologized. "But, I can return you to your friends, if you want."

Kim quickly nodded. "Yes, please. I would like to go home."

With a smile and a nod, Zordon raised his staff and Kim disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Sitting in a secluded area of the Juice Bar, Billy, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and most especially Tommy, were surprised when a flash of light blinded them for a few seconds and a woman appeared. They were even more surprised when they realized the woman was Kim in a really tacky wedding gown.

As it appeared obvious that Tommy was too stunned to say anything, Billy took it upon himself to welcome his old friend.

"Kim, what are you doing here?"

Kim looked around in surprise, but upon seeing her long-haired Tommy staring at her in disbelief, Kim launched into the tale of her adventure.

When she was done, Tommy argued, "There was no secret message. You broke up with me."

"I said you were like a brother to me, Tommy. That should have been a clue that that letter wasn't real," Kim snapped back. She'd had a long week and wasn't thrilled to find out that her boyfriend didn't even know she was gone.

Before an argument could break out, Adam quickly asked, "Tommy, do you have the letter with you?"

As Tommy was able to pull the letter out of his wallet, a sign that he took it everywhere with him, it was obvious that he was still upset about the apparent breakup.

Adam blushed as he read the letter once again. Rocky was leaning over one of Adam shoulder's and reading along.

"Adam, every few letters or words are written differently than all the others. That's a code."

Adam nodded and looked up at Tommy. "Sorry I didn't notice that earlier, Tommy."

Curious, Billy took the letter out of Adam's hands. This time, Kat read over his shoulder.

Slowly, Billy read out loud, "Tommy…I've been…kidnapped…alt…universe…Zedd…getting married."

Upon the message being read, all the Rangers (except Tommy) and Billy exchanged looks. Tommy, on the other hand, looked horrified that he had misread his girlfriend's message.

"Kim, I'm so sorry…"

Kim stopped him with a shake of her head. "Not right now Tommy. I want to take a shower and get out of this outfit; then, maybe, I'll feel like talking."

Tanya, taking pity on the poor bedraggled former Pink Ranger, rushed forward and said, "You can come to my house and borrow some of my clothes—if you don't mind wearing yellow."

Kim grinned. "Not at all. Right now, I'd be willing to wear brown to get out of this dress."

"I'll drive you two," Adam quickly volunteered, following the girls out the door.

Tommy, seeing Kim leave, was spurred into action and quickly followed the group, apologizing profusely. Rocky, who didn't want to miss the entertainment, grabbed his smoothie and followed Tommy out the door.

Billy and Kat were now left alone. After exchanging a look, they both burst into laughter.

Giggling, Kat asked, "Do you think Kim will ever forgive Tommy?"

"Oh, by tonight they'll be back together."

"Good," Kat replied. "I don't think I've seen either of them happier than when they are with each other."

Billy grinned back and said, "We're going to miss the show."

Eyes widening, Kat pulled Billy out the door, saying, "We can't do that. I want to see how badly Tommy has to grovel before Kim forgives him."

"We can't miss that."

"No, we can't."


End file.
